Tu as pris ma place
by patronnefiction
Summary: Cerise. Jeune chatte avec des bipèdes, s'aventure dans la forêt. Si seulement elle avait su plus tôt qu'elle aurait pris la place d'une des apprentis du Clan du Tonnerre... WARRIORS CATS/LA GUERRE DES CLANS
1. Chapter 1

_**Tu as pris ma place**_

CLAN DU TONNERRE

Chef : **étoile de braise M**

guérisseuse: **Brin de Paille F**

Lieutenant : **Lumière Lointaine F**

guerrier :

 **Bris de Glace F**

 **Oreille Brulée M**

 **Museau de Fumée M**

 **Patte d'Hippocampe F**

 **Pelage d'Osier F**

 **Cœur de Granit M**

apprentis :

 **Nuage de Menthe M**

 **Nuage de Comète M**

 _ **Nuage d'Étoile F**_

 _ **Nuage de Sang F**_

 **Nuage Doux F**

 **Nuage de Béton M**

anciens :

 **Patte de Raton Laveur M**

 **Moustache frisée M**

 _Bonjour à toi, fan de La Guerre des Clans. Nous sommes des pokémon rares. Donc j'ai décidé de faire ma propre fanfiction LGDC. Un vrai rêve *^*_

 _Le prologue arrive dans quelque instant, il est écrit._

 _(je vais mettre les noms du clan assez souvent, lorsqu'il y aura des changements, ect... et il y aura aussi les autres clans, pas de soucis.)_


	2. prologue

**Tu as pris ma place prologue : Mon vœu**

* * *

 _Cette fic se passe beaucoup de temps après la bataille avec la forêt sombre, donc certains noms qui existaient seront évoqués ici, mais les clans sont toujours les mêmes, enjoy._

La novice au pelage roux presque rouge s'élança à la suite de son mentor, Patte d'Hippocampe.

 **-Che crois que chai oubliée de détchérrer une de mes priches** , essaya t-elle d'articuler à Patte d'Hippocampe, la musaraigne qu'elle avait dans la bouche l'empêchant de parler correctement.

La femelle déposa le lapin qu'elle avait attrapé pendant la chasse, au sommet du petit tas de prises, ou plus couramment, la réserve. Elle se tourna et regarda son apprentie

 **-Nuage de Sang, va apporter ta prise à Brin de Paille, et après je te laisse y aller toute seule, je te fais confiance** , miaula t-elle doucement, avant de reprendre son lapin puis de rentrer avec dans la tanière du Chef.

 **-Super !** Jubila t-elle. Elle déposa sa musaraigne sur le sol de pierre de la tanière de la guérisseuse, qui n'était apparemment pas là.

Puis en ressortant elle vit un éclair de fourrure couleur sable sable se précipiter vers elle , avant de s'exclamer :

 **-Nuage d'Étoile! Ne cours pas vers moi comme ça, tu m'as fait peur !**

La dite Nuage d'Étoile fit à son tour :

- **J'suis trop contente, j'suis trop contente !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu vas aller chasser avec Nuage de Comète ?**

 **-Ne dis pas de bêtises** , fit-elle apparemment gênée, **Cœur de Granit va m'emmener faire le tour du lac, mais derrière les frontières**! Elle était tout excitée.

 **-Oh mais c'est super !** Répondit Nuage de Sang, enthousiaste pour son amie. **Mais la je dois aller chercher une prise, je reviens tout de suite.**

 **-D'accord, et moi je vais rendre visite aux anciens,** Fit Nuage d'Étoile en se retournant et en partant en direction de la cachette des anciens matous.

Nuage de Sang retourna sur ses pas, loin

dans la forêt, et se planta finalement devant un grand arbre, une motte de terre à ses racines.

La novice gratta la terre et en sortit un mulot bien dodu, une prise qui devenait rare, même en pleine saison des feuilles vertes.

Elle entendit un grognement. Doucement, elle se retourna, faisant face à une créature gigantesque avec le poil blanc et roux, et un long museau, la regardant d'un air dangereux.

Elle recula en même temps que la bête s'approchait, mais elle buta contre un arbre.

Un miaulement déchirant retentit au fond de la forêt, plongée petit à petit dans l'obscurité.

La nuit. La nuit sombre, englobant tout sur son passage, inévitable. Les dangers cachés là où il n'y a aucune issue.

Mais c'est sous une nuit étoilée, qu'une traînée de poudre blanche traversa le ciel, puis une autre, plus grande, et encore une autre. Deux formes félines commencent à se dessiner dans le ciel, imperceptible pour les sans-fourrures.

Elles descendaient doucement jusqu'au sol humide, non loin d'une maison banale.

Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes posées les pattes à terre, une des silhouette fantomatiques, dont on percevais encore faiblement le pelage bleu gris, grogna :

 **-Mes pattes sont toutes mouillées...**

Une autre, avec le pelage d'un roux flamboyant regardait avec intérêt la maison, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et s'avança en murmurant :

 ** _-Lorsque le récent défunt deviendra une étoile, une autre jeune étoile prendra sa place, et brillera plus que quiconque..._**

 **-J'espère qu'Œil de Geai ne se trompait pas...** Fit remarquer l'autre chat.

- **Étoile Bleue... Toi, et le reste du Clan des Étoiles, vous savez très bien qu'Oeil de Geai ne se trompe jamais** , ricana le rouquin.

Elle soupira doucement, puis s'avança vers la maison :

- **Alors... C'est avec CETTE chatte que tes bipèdes t'ont remplacé ?**

 **-Oui, et une fois de plus ils vont perdre un animal. Enfin bon, ça sera au profit du Clan du Tonnerre. Au fait, Oeil de Geai t'avait défendu de parler de la prophétie à qui que ce soit, sauf à elle.**

 **-Brin de Paille devra bien le savoir aussi...**

 **-Oui, mais elle ce n'est pas pareil, c'est la guérisseuse. Elle n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit à Étoile de**

 **Braise sans le consentement d'un membre du Clan des Étoiles.**

 **-... Je ferais bien de lui dire rapidement alors. Viens, Étoile de Feu.**

Étoile Bleue traversa le mur de la maison pour rentrer. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait un panier en osier, avec une masse sombre à l'intérieur. Le rouquin la suivait, inspirant l'odeur de son ancienne maison, rempli de souvenirs mais pas de nostalgie. Pour rien au monde il ne serait retourné avec ces Bipèdes, alors que maintenant il pouvait courir librement, les moustaches au vent, et chassant tout ce qui était à sa portée -dans son territoire, bien sûr-

Il s'approcha du panier et détailla ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur :

Une petite chatte avec un pelage rouge métallique, qui paraissait frêle.

 **-Elle a déjà l'étoffe d'une guerrière** , murmura t-il à l'ancienne meneuse du Clan du Tonnerre.

Étoile Bleue renifla le parfum de la petite chatte.

- **Avec de l'entraînement elle pourrait même te surpasser** , ronronna t-elle avec amusement.

 **-Il faut bien admettre que tu as raison...** Avoua t-il.

 **-Il est temps de partir, Étoile de Feu, l'aube sera là bientôt,** lui fit -elle remarquer en se retournant gracieusement, puis prenant le chemin opposé.

 **-J'arrive...** Miaula t-il. Il prit le temps de bien regarder la petite chatte, puis suivit la vieille meneuse. Dehors, ils regardèrent la Toison Argentée, tandis que leur silhouettes fantomatiques disparaissaient doucement.

 _Voila, fin du prologue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, moi personnellement je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais quand les idées fusent, c'est difficile de s'y retrouver._

 _Dédicace spéciale à ma petite Nuage d'Étoile, qui se reconnaîtra.;)_

 _Bisous sur vos fourrures,_

 _Patronne._


End file.
